Geode
by Serenawilliams628
Summary: Praxina, now without the company of her brother, is plotting vengeance on Iris and her friends. And thinks of a plan that she is sure will succeed, but she needs a little help from Alexandra, a princess not yet aware of her magical abilities.
1. Prologue

**Geode**

 **Prologue**

Alexandra, a plain girl, with short, straight, chestnut hair, and side bangs, always thought of herself as a plain, boring person, besides the fact that one of her eyes changes color from red, to purple, to blue in the light. But other than that, she sees herself as the same exact human being as the next, and the one before her. She sighs as she does her homework at the only desk in the orphanage. Another large pink firework explodes in the distance behind the small window in front of her. The crowd roars once more as the Lolirock concert concludes.

"Hey One eye, you almost done hogging the desk? More important people have homework too!" A shrill voice behind her asks, as the prettiest and brattiest girl in the orphanage, Ariana, shoves Alexandra off of the wood chair, laughing with her mean friends, Grace and Eva.

"Go back to the trash hole you crawled out of, weirdo!" Eva cackled. Holding back burning tears, Alexandra rushed down the rickety stairs to the boiler room below the kitchen and dining rooms, and collapsed on her bed

"Thank you everyone, and good night!" Iris shouted at the millions of Lolirock fans all cheering for her and her friends. All of a sudden, her pendant glowed. Clasping her hand over it, Iris ran off stage, followed by Talia and Auriana. "Someone's in trouble!" She explained when they entered their dressing room.

"Talia, I'm so tired, I don't want to run around and find the person in trouble now!" Auriana complains.

"I don't get it." Talia says to herself, and starts to pace. 

"What is it, Talia?" Iris asks, looking up from her pendant to Talia. 

"How your pendant still glows. We got all of the oracle gems, why does it still work?"

"Hm, I'm not sure, but don't you still want to help? We don't need oracle gems to help people." Iris explains, placing her hand on Talia's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Iris." Talia concludes, turning to Auriana, she says, "fine. We'll cast a location spell. I'm tired too, but next time, we'll find them _without_ magic."

"Yay! Thanks Talia!" Auriana squeals and hugs her. Iris giggles and joins hands with her two friends.

" _Crystal locum-austin diere!"_ They all shout together, and the framiliar yellow orb materializes in front of them, and shoots off out of the dressing room.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Iris shouts, and darts from the room, chasing after the glowing orb, followed by Talia and Auriana, headed for the far away happy homes orphanage.

Wiping tears from her face, Alexandra sees a small red butterfly fly onto the ground in front of her.

"Why, hello there." She says to the butterfly. Another one flutters into her room, followed by a whole swarm. Screaming, Alexandra falls behind her bed, and when she looks up, a woman stands before her, red hair streaming out behind her, half a mask hiding her face, and a red suit covers the rest of her body.

"Hello." The woman says, extending a hand to Alexandra. When she doesn't accept it, the woman sighs. "My name is Praxina. I am a sorceress here to help you." Who are you? She asks, sitting on Alexandra's bed.

"M-my name's Alexandra, but my friends call me Alex." Alexandra asks shakily.

"Alex, then."

"I said my friends, I'm not sure about you though."

"I _am_ a friend, and I have an offer to make."

"I'm listening."

"I am from a land called Ephedia, a planet far away from earth's solar system. And so are you. You are a princess from a kingdom on Ephedia called Arusta. You, like myself have magical abilities." When Alexandra opens her mouth to speak, Praxina holds up her hand, "wait until I am finished. Anyway, a while back, five evil ephedians brutally murdered my poor brother, Mephiesto, And left me to die. So now, my proposition is that I will train you and give you more power than you can imagine, if you help me avenge my brother and return him to my side."

"Um, I'm not sure, who killed your brother?"

"Do you know what Lolirock is?"

"You mean the most famous band in all of the world? Of course I know what it is."

"The ephedians who killed Mephiesto are the three band members of Lolirock."

" _What_?! But, they'd never do something like that!"

"Have you met them?"

"No."

"Exactly. You have no idea who they really are. So, will you help me?" When Alexandra hesitates, Praxina continues, "no longer would you be the boring, lonely, bullied girl. Instead you can be more powerful than you can imagine, and you can destroy all who wronged you. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Alexandra responds almost immediately, taking Praxina's hand. When she does so, she feels power fill every particle of her body. "This power... what is it?" She asks, slightly freaked out. 

"That's dark magic. The most powerful kind of all. Give it a try." Praxina says, gesturing to the ground in front of them. Smirking, Alexandra aimed her hand at the ground. A circle of light formed around her hand, with a design of a sideways figure eight on it, and a blue crystal shot out from the ground. Open-mouthed, Alexandra circled the crystal, and as she moved, the crystal changed color from red, then purple with the light. "That's only part of what you have the capability to do. Come with me, I will teach you what you need to know, Alexandra."

"Please, call me Alex." Alex insisted, still marveling at the crystal she created.

"And you can call me Prax." Praxina said. Her hand on Alex's shoulder, they both teleported in a flash of red light, just in time, for Iris and her friends walked through the open front door of the happy homes orphanage.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Iris called into the seemingly empty building. 

"Coming!" A voice came from a room behind the entryway. A short, and rather large woman approached the doorway, drying a plate she held in her hands. "Would you like to adopt?" She asked.

"Oh, no thank you. You see, we were, uh, we used to live here before we were adopted ourselves! And we'd just like to take a look around our old stomping grounds!" Iris says, a nervous smile spreading on her face. The woman looked them over, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Feel free to take a look around! I'll be in the kitchen." The lady said, and turned back to the way she came from. When she left, the three friends immediately walked around the first floor, searching for someone in need.

"Girls! Over here!" Talia whisper-shouts, motioning to a staircase leading to a room below the floor. The girls all climb down the staircase, and are greeted by a grey room with a single bed on the right side, with a large crystal protruding from the cement floor. 

"What is _that_?!" Iris exclaims, eyes landing on the crystal. 

"Oooh, it changes color!" Auriana squeals, circling it.

"Auriana, be careful! That's dark crystal!" Talia warns, approaching the crystal.

"Could it be Praxina?" Iris asks, concerned.

"It must be, she's the only one that has dark magic. Unless..." Talia gasps, "girls, I think Praxina has found a new ally."

 **Author's note**

Woo! I'm so excited to write this fanfic!!!!! I've already written one other fanfic, Feather, a Ladybug and Chat Noir story. For people that have not read it yet, it's pretty short, but I worked very hard on it. Y'all should read it and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**Geode**

 **Chapter 1**

"I _can't_ believe it! how can you have no jewelry?!" Praxina screeched, shooting a red crystal into the pool of water at the cave in which they now reside, Praxina pacing, and Alexandra sitting on a crystal. "Every princess has them! EVERY ONE!!" How could _you_ not?!" She yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

"I don't know, maybe I'm _not_ a princess, ever thought of that?" Alexandra defended, crossing her arms.

"Don't get smart with me, I know you're a princes." Prax warned." So you don't have _anything_ from your past? Like an earring or just a regular ring?"

"Well, this eye has been different from the other one ever since before I could remember. I can't see out of it either." Alex said, pointing to her colored eye.

"Hm, there's something!"

"What?"

"Ok, repeat after me, _Alexandra, princess of Arusta!"_ Praxina commands.

" _Alexandra, princess of Arusta!"_ Alexandra shouts. Thousands of red, blue, and purple sparkles shoot from her eye and surround her body. When the transformation is complete, Alex looks down and sees herself in a sparkling dress down to her thighs, with white, dazzling, knee-high boots; glittering white gloves up to the middle of her upper arm, her plain, shoulder-length hair is gone, replaced by flowing, long, straight hair that changes color in the light. When the sparkles pass by her face, her lips were adorned with light red lipstick, and a shimmering veil bursts from her side, climbing down to the cave floor. "Oh. Oh my this is beautiful!" She gasps, pinching the sparkling fabric between her gloved fingers. "What _is_ this?"

"Magic. And must I say, you look lovely." Praxina complimented in a bittersweet tone. "Now, I have an offer to make with you."

"Yes?"

"This is the last oracle gem from the crown of Ephedia." Prax said, holding up a black jewel. "I turned it evil, and now it will boost your powers to be even greater than ever." She said, turning the oracle gem so it caught the light. Alex made a grab for it, but Praxina pulled it away. "But. You must have to do something for _me_ first. Or rather... us." She said, with a sneer. When she finished a her sentence, a black vortex appeared beside her. And from it, a tiger with flames licking up its sides and tail, stalked from it. Alex let out a gasp when she saw it. "This is Banes. He is very wise, and can snap you up in less than a second. If you want this power, you will have to swear your loyalty."

"What do I have to do."

"Stay here. I will return soon." Praxina said, and disappeared in a flash of red light. Alex reached down to pet Banes, but he growled and almost but her. Yanking her hand away, she gave up and started shooting small crystals into the walls of the lair. A few minutes later, Praxina appeared holding a girl bound in crystal restraints. Alexandra recognized Ariana screaming and fighting her captor. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl in front of her in the glittering dress. And the flaming tiger of course. Praxina waved her hand and the crystal disappeared.

"Unhand me!" Ariana screamed, wrenching her hand from Prax.

"Kill her." Praxina said bluntly, facing Alex.

"W-what? I can't-" Alex stammered.

"Fine. No oracle gem." Pray said, closing her fist on the jewel. With a sigh, Alex looked up at Ariana, now shivering.

"I bet you don't recognize me with this on." Alex said, gesturing to her outfit. "But I'm sure you remember." Walking into the light, she let her enemy see her multicolored eyes. Ariana squealed when she registered the person standing before her as the girl she bullied since they met. "There we go! Now you know. What do you think? Do you like what you see?" She asked, spinning in a slow circle. "Well, if you don't, I don't care, because _this_ is the last thing you will ever see." Praxina smiled at this, and Banes layed down, anticipating a meal.

 _Geode_

"So, are you girls done, or are you going to stay for dinner?" The orphanage owner asked, strutting down the dtairs to the boiler room. Startled, Talia, Auriana, and Iris all turned their heads together, hands over their jewelry.

"Oh, hello ma'am! We were just looking. Um, is this anyone's room?" Iris asked, gesturing at the bed in the corner of the room.

"Yes. Her name was Alexandra. I haven't seen her since she ran in here a little while ago, crying. I hope she's OK." The woman said, her smile drooping. the three girls looked at each other when she said this. Suddenly a scream sounded from upstairs. Rushing up the stairs, they met a girl with short brunette hair crying.

"What happened?" Talia asked, crossing her arms.

"E-Eva and I were playing with our friend, Ariana, and this lady appeared and took Ariana away!" She said, and burst into tears.

"What did this lady look like?" Talia asked.

"She-she was covered in what looks like red rock with an amber jewel on her chest. And she had a t-tiger with her that was on fire! She came from nowhere, and disappeared with Ariana in a big flash of red light!" The girl explained, thrusting her hands into the air.

"Isn't that crazy?! We have the same name!" Auriana enthused. When she saw the faces of the other four girls, she giggled nervously, "I mean, that's terrible! I wonder where she is!"

"We'll look for her, don't worry." Iris comforted the girl. Facing the orphanage owner, she said, "I'm afraid that we can't stay for dinner. We'll look around outside. Ariana couldn't have gone far."

"Oh, thank you!" The woman said, hugging all three girls.

"Uh, yeah, okay. We should go..." Talia said nervously, squirming from the lady's tight hold. "Goodbye miss...?"

"Emmerton. Ellie Emmerton." The woman said. "Come find me if you see Ariana."

"Okay, bye Miss Emmerton!" Iris said, and she walked out of the orphanage with her two friends in tow. "I think we all have a feeling who this mysterious lady is." She said solemnly when they were outside. Talia and Auriana both nodded, and Iris pressed her crystal caller, as Auriana liked to call it, and a few seconds later, Amaru flew down next to them, in his Pegasus form. "Let's go Amaru, to the twins' lair.

 _Geode_

" _Crystal collidum!"_ Alex cried, and Ariana was enveloped in dark crystal.

"Now, call upon your weapon." Prax instructed.

"My what?!"

"Your weapon! Ugh, I forgot you're a total amateur."

"Um... ok, let's try this one. " _Bow of Arusta!"_ Alex cried, and a crystal bow landed in her outstretched hand. "Cool!" She said. Pantomimeing loading an arrow, a real one appeared. Bored, Banes started to pace around the large crystal that contained Ariana. Seeing the tiger, Alex took a deep breath, pulled back the string, and hesitantly let go. As if in slow motion, she watched the arrow soar through the air and wedge itself into the crystal. On impact, the magical structure shattered into a million pieces and disappeared along with Ariana's body. A tear rolled down Alexandra's cheek. She looked down to see a red hand holding out a sparkling black and red crystal. Looking up, Alex is greeted by Praxina.

"Take it, You've earned it." She said. The minute Alex touched it, the cave filled with screams as power flooded her veins. When it subsided, Alex was grinning ear-to-ear. Reaching out her hand, a beam of power hit a mountain outside. With a huge explosion, the top of the mountain was blown clean off.

 _Geode _

All three girls gasped at the same time when they saw the explosion.

"Faster Amaru!" Talia cried, gripping his mane. Amaru thrust forward with all his might as the three princesses hurtled towards the cave.

 **Author's note**

Ok, so the little Geode thingies in the middle of the story represents the change of time and character. This story is really good. I'm really enjoying it! (Not like I'm vain or anything, psh!) but seriously, let me know what you think in the reviews section! Also, privately message me if you have any ideas on how the story can proceed!


	3. Chapter 2

**Geode**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ugh! Those infernal princesses!" Praxina said with a stamp of her foot, shaking the crystals on the walls and floor. Of her lair. "We must go, you are not ready to face them. Come with me." Praxina instructed, reaching out and touching Alex's arm. In a flash of red, the sorceress, princess, and tiger were gone.

 _Geode_

Landing on the ledge outside of the cave, the three girls slid from Amaru's back. Transformed back into his dog form, Amaru sniffs around, entering the lair.

"Amaru! Be careful!" Talia warned, scooping him in her arms. Auriana and Iris walk past her, examining the red and green crystals protruding from the cave.

"Hey, look! This crystal is the same as the one that we found in the boiler room!" Auriana shouted, motioning her friends to follow her.

"Yeah, you're right!" Iris said. Talia reached out and touched it. The instant she did, it disappeared into a thousand little sparkles.

"Oooh! Pretty!" Auriana said, admiring them.

"Whomever this new cohort of Praxina is, they're weak. That's why the crystal disappeared when I touched it." Talia explained.

"Hey girls, look at this!" Iris exclaimed, spotting something sparkle in the corner of her eye. Approaching it, the three girls were met with a shard of sparkling crystal, followed by more scattered across the cave floor.

"Woah, creepy." Auriana said. Talia picked one up, expecting it to disintegrate in her fingers, but it held tight. Looking at it closer, Talia screamed, and dropped the shard, shattering it.

"What?!" Iris and Auriana exclaimed together. Unable to speak, Talia pointed with a shaking hand, to another piece of crystal. Picking it up, Iris cried out when she saw a piece of a finger inside.

"HOLY PHATLESH!" Auriana screamed when she saw it. "T-that's a finger!" She exclaimed. Opening her cell phone, Iris shakily pressed a button and held it to her ear.

"Hello Ms. Emmerton. I think we found Ariana, but we're not sure. Could you send us a picture?... Ok, thank you." Iris said, pressing the 'end call' button on her phone. Almost instantaneously, it binged with a text message. A few seconds later, Iris held up her phone, displaying a picture of a girl with long, curly, raven-black hair cascading down past her shoulders. Ariana's fingernails were all painted pastel pink, the same color of the nail embedded in the crystal.

"I think we found our girl." Talia said, letting the shard slip through her fingers. The three friends flinched as it shattered onto the cold stone underfoot.

"What're we going to _do_?!" Auriana exclaimed, placing her head in her hands. "Should we call the police?"

"No. How will we explain to them that a little girl was murdered by a vengeful psychopath?" Talia asked, beginning to pace.

"Then what should we do?"

"Iris, take Amaru and go grab some brooms from aunt Ellen's house, we don't want any unlucky hikers stumbling into this crime scene."

"But what next? We have to go after whoever did this." Iris demanded, "they can't get away with it."

"They won't. When we're done here, I know someone we can talk to about this."

Geode

"This is very serious Talia, are you sure Praxina murdered this girl?" Izira asked, her face projected on the wall of the Princess's magical library.

"In a way... We think that Praxina has found a new partner. Someone from Ephedia no doubt. But who?" Talia answered.

"No one has gone missing out here. Look around your planet for any missing people. Maybe one of them is Praxina's new accomplice." Izira commanded, ending the conversation. 

"Well we'd better get going then." Iris said. "I suggest that we start at Ms. Emmerton's Orphanage." The girls nodded and headed out to Ellie's home for underprivileged girls.

Geode

Talia, Auriana, Amaru and Iris all arrived at the front step of the orphanage. Before she could knock, the door was thrown open, sending Iris into the arms of her friends. 

"Alexandra! Alexandra! Oh, I'm sorry dear." Ellie said, helping Iris up. "I'm looking for a girl named Alexandra. You haven't seen her, have you? She's about yay high," she stated, holding her hand up about a foot over her head, about the same height as the other princesses. "She has short, dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders, and last time I saw her, she was wearing a maroon t-shirt and black leggings with navy blue converse shoes. Alexandra! Alexandra!" She shouted again. 

"Does she happen to be friends with Ariana?" Iris asked. 

"Not exactly. I caught Ariana bullying Alex from time to time. But I thought I put a stop to it. But now they're both gone, and I'm going to lose my orphanage!" Ellie wailed, dropping to her knees sobbing. 

"Er, it'll be alright Ms. Emmerton, we'll find both of them and all will be alright in no time at all." Talia comforted her. "Now why don't you head inside and start printing out missing posters for both girls." She said. Ellie nodded shakily, rising to her feet, and stumbled through the door. When it closed behind the old woman, Talia turned to the other three. "Did you hear her?"

"Oh yeah, poor woman!" Auriana said, her eyes casting downward."

"Yeah, I know. And I have a bad feeling about Alex."

 **Author's note**

I have to admit, the whole finger-in-the-crystal thing was kind of gross, so I'm changing the rating. Also, the name Alexandra and her character is based off of the gem, alexandrite, that also changes color in the light. 

**Instagram:** serena_slays12345


End file.
